The principal mission of the Duke Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) is to promote the collaboration and coordination of AIDS-related research by supporting the scientific needs of the basic and clinical HIV/AIDS research community at Duke. In this competitive renewal application, the new Duke CFAR seeks to use its newly established leadership role within the Medical Center to build upon the many important accomplishments of its first 4 years in existence and, in doing so, to further expand the overall infrastructure and programmatic support that will continue to provide cost effective state of the art essential services while also serving as a catalyst for future HIV/AIDS collaborative research initiatives at Duke. The highly successful Small Grant support mechanism as well as the active recruitment of 5 new key HIV/AIDS investigators to Duke both form a solid basis in moving forward into the next funding cycle. Through a highly effective Strategic Planning process, the Duke CFAR leadership, in consultation with the Duke CFAR External Advisory Committee has identified 4 priority areas for development and support over the next 5 years, that comprise the Specific Aims for this proposal and include 1) creation of an AIDS-associated malignancies basic and clinical research program at Duke in collaboration with the Duke Comprehensive Cancer Institute (DCCI), 2) development and support of a comprehensive clinical database and linked specimen repository, 3) programmatic focus on HIV pathogenesis and elimination of viral reservoirs through targeted RFAs and faculty recruitment support, and 4) full engagement of the human genomics leadership on campus through integration with the Duke CFAR. The joint CFAR-DCCI initiative for Aim 1 is further substantiated by philanthropic matching funds made available by the DCCI Director. During the initial year of new funding, the Duke CFAR service Cores will begin operating as 'partial'shared resources supported by discounted service fees and reduced CFAR investment, thus freeing funds for use in further expansion of the CFAR Cores and services as emerging needs and opportunities arise. In addition to its overall infrastructure support, the new Duke CFAR is now firmly entrenched in a highly-recognized leadership position at Duke and occupies an all important 'seat at the table'in the critical decision-making processes within the Medical Center. The CFAR leadership looks forward to providing enhanced services and support to the Duke HIV/AIDS research community in conjunction with the next 5 years of NIH funding.